Family Ties
by Selene Serenity
Summary: This is the sequal to Time Warp Quartet, please read that first. Sakura is sent back in time once again but this time Yue tags along. The travel Tomeda in years passed. But If Eriol didn't send them, who did?


Family Ties  
Part one: Strangers  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS it is property of CLAMP. One thing I do own is this fanfic so please don't steal or copy it.  
  
Author's notes: Well this is the sequel to Time Warp Quartet. The pairings are as followed, S+Y N+F and R+T. Yes! Nadeshiko and Fujitaka and Rika and Terada! Yeah! This is my first N+F and R+T fanfic and I'm so excited. So Sakura's going back in time, again. This time though someone is tagging along. Namely Yue. Let's see what happens now so please R+R!  
  
  
~Part One: Strangers ~  
  
Sakura was flung down a familiar tunnel. Colors and lights swirled around her as she fell. She tried to grasp for something to stop the fall, but there was nothing. Then she remembered where she was. She was falling through time once again. "NO!" She cried. "Not again! I want to stay where I am. I don't want to fall alone!"  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted and sat up in bed. Beads of sweat rolled down her face and mixed with her salty tears. "I don't want to go..." She whispered. "I can't go alone..."   
***  
The next morning Sakura slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of juice and a piece of buttered toast that her Dad had set down for her. Fujitaka now sat in the living room drinking some coffee and reading the paper. She quickly ate and drank then headed to the door. Before leaving she walked over to her Dad and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Dad." She smiled and walked out.  
"Good-bye Sakura." Fujitaka called.  
Before closing the door Sakura peeked in at her father. He looked over at one of the many pictures of Nadeshiko and smiled. Sakura smiled as well and closed the door.   
She walked alone for a while but then as she walked past the park she spotted Yue waiting for her. She smiled giddily and walked over to him. "Hi Yue." She smiled even more and hugged him.  
"Hello Sakura." He greeted her and kissed her forehead. He was not wearing his usual attire. He wore plain jeans and a gray sweater. His wings were gone as well. "I figured I'd walk you to school today." He told her.   
"Sure!" Sakura agreed. "That would be great!" Then they both started for the school.   
Soon they arrived at the doors of Tomeda community college. (I made the school up.) Sakura had been attending classes there for quite sometime with the newlyweds, AKA, Tomoyo and Eriol, while Meling and Syaoran were back in Hong Kong.   
Sakura turned to face Yue. "Bye." She smiled and got up on her toes. As she moved up Yue leaned down a bit and they kissed quickly before she left.  
"Good-bye." Yue told her when they parted.  
"Oh, it's so sweet..." A voice cooed behind them. Sakura turned to see Tomoyo and Eriol standing before them. It was Tomoyo who had made the comment.   
Sakura blushed a deep red. "You're so mean Tomoyo" She huffed.  
"Don't listen to her Sakura, she's just teasing." Eriol smiled.  
"I know. She isn't half as bad when I had that crush on Yuki." Sakura replied.  
"We better get going to class now." Tomoyo said as she turned to go inside, holding Eriol's hand.  
Sakura glanced behind her to see the departing Yue. "I'll catch up with you okay? There's something I need to do."  
"All right." Tomoyo and Eriol agreed and left.  
"Yue!" Sakura cried and ran after him.  
Yue turned around and saw Sakura running after him. He stopped and waited for her. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I had a dream last night. I think it was a vision." Sakura starred at the ground.   
"Did you tell Cerobearous about it?" Yue wondered.  
"I was going to, but he was asleep when I woke up." She replied.   
"What happened in the dream?" He asked and sat down on a bench, motioning for Sakura to join him.   
Sakura sat down and put her bag next to her. "Well, I was falling through the tunnel that brought me through time before and I couldn't stop it. I...I...just kept falling." She said. As she began to remember, tears began to flow over the brim of her eyes. "Yue, I enjoyed going back in time, but that tunnel, it's just so dark and it feels like I'm going to fall forever and never stop." She leaned against Yue's chest and cried into his sweater.  
"Shhh.... It's all right Sakura." He whispered into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. "I promise you won't fall alone."  
After a few minutes Sakura finally calmed down. She sat up straight leaving Yue's embrace. "I'm sorry Yue." She bit her lip.  
"Don't worry about it." He replied as he wiped away her remaining tears. "Now you better get going."   
"Right." Sakura nodded and stood up. "Bye Yue. Love you." She smiled as she grabbed her bag and left.  
As she walked to the school Sakura's mind was anywhere but there. 'Yue's so great to me now..." She thought. "Who knew that those few words could change him that much? But still...can he keep his promise? Will I fall alone?' Suddenly she crashed into someone and stumbled to the ground. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Sakura gasped and stood up again. She went to help the person she had crashed into. "Rika!" Sakura smiled and helped her up.  
"Hey Sakura." Rika smiled politely. "I'm sorry too. I wasn't paying very much attention to where I was going."  
"Neither was I." Sakura confessed. "But anyways, how are you doing? I haven't seen you around here lately."  
"Oh, I've been studying abroad for the first half of the year in Europe." Rika replied.  
"That's so cool!" Sakura smiled.  
"Yeah..." Rika starred at the ground.  
"What's wrong?" Sakura blinked.  
"Oh It's nothing really, Sakura." Rika replied. "Um... Well I better get going to class." She told her.  
"Right." Sakura agreed. "Bye."   
"Good-bye."  
***  
After school Sakura hurried to Eriol's house which now contained five residents, Eriol, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Spinal Sun and Yue. She knocked on the door. Nakuru greeted her. "Hey Sakura!" She smiled and hugged her. "Hi Nakuru. Is Eriol home yet?"   
"Ya, just got home from school a second ago."  
"I need to talk to him."  
"Okay. This way."   
Nakuru led Sakura to the living room where Eriol and Tomoyo sat on the couch, having tea and doing homework. "Hello Sakura." Eriol nodded.  
Sakura promptly sat down on a chair and starred at Eriol. "I have a question for you and I want the truth."  
"What is it?"  
"Are you planning to send me back in time again?"  
Eriol blinked. "No Sakura I wasn't." Eriol shook his head. "Why do you ask?"  
"I had a dream last time where I was falling down the tunnel of time again." Sakura replied.  
"Couldn't it have just been a normal dream?" Tomoyo suggested.   
"No. I'm sure it was a vision." Sakura replied.  
"I don't know Sakura. I wasn't planning anything." Eriol assured her.   
"All right." Sakura sighed. "Seeing as I'm here I'm going to see Yue if he's here." She stood outside.  
"I believe I saw him going out back" Spinal sun told her as he fluttered into the room.   
"Thanks" Sakura replied and headed outside.  
Yue stood, starring at the tree in the center of the yard. "Hi Yue." She whispered as she walked to stand next to him.  
"Hello Sakura." He said as he took her hand. "Remember this tree?"  
"How couldn't I!?" Sakura laughed. "This is the place were I ended up when I saw you, Kero and Clow before Eriol's final test. Not to mention the millions of times me you and Kero played tag around here."  
"You forgot something..." Yue pointed out as a little pink crept across his cheeks.  
Sakura suddenly remembered what she had done here and blushed more than Yue was. "This is where I first kissed you..."  
"Right." Yue nodded. "And gave me that advice. Without that I'd still be such a jerk."  
"I didn't mind, but I didn't want you to hurt." Sakura explained.  
"Thank you." Yue said as he looked into her eyes and raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.   
Suddenly Sakura felt something warm coming from her pocket. She backed away from Yue as the Clow book floated out of her pocket. A look of fear came over her face. She knew what was happening. "NO!" She cried as tears fell from her eyes. "I don't want to go!"   
The time card slid out of the book and began to shine. "I am sorry Mistress..." A voice rang through the air. It was that of the time card.   
"Time! Stop it!" Sakura ordered, but to no avail. Suddenly a vortex formed behind her and began to drag her in. "Yue! Help!" She cried harder and harder.  
Yue dashed over to Sakura and grabbed her hands. "Hold on!" He told her.   
"Don't let go!"  
"Never."  
***  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru and Spinal Sun heard all the commotion outside and rushed out to see what was going on. They got there just in time to see the time vortex swallow Sakura and Yue. "No!" Tomoyo cried. She dashed to the vortex. Just as she reached it, the vortex disappeared. "Sakura! Yue!" She called.  
Eriol walked up behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him. "Is there anything you can do Eriol?" She asked.  
Eriol solemnly shook his head.  
***  
As the couple fell through the tunnel of time Sakura clung tightly to Yue. She was scarred, but not as scarred as she would have been alone.  
Yue on the other hand was experiencing this for the first time and while he was not scared he wasn't happy either. "Is this ever going to end?" He wondered out loud.  
"I told you so..." Sakura grumbled. Suddenly things started getting even brighter. "Uh oh..." She sighed. "Get ready." She said and buried herself in Yue's shoulder.  
"For what?"  
"Either we crash or you get your wings out." Sakura replied.  
"Well I think wings is the better way to go." Yue smiled the best he could, then made his wings reappear.  
As the tunnel disappeared they fell through the sky for a moment, then Yue hovered in the air, holding Sakura. "Well that went a WHOLE lot better than when I was alone." Sakura sighed. "Last time I ended up falling flat on my face or butt, then being pounced by Kero..."  
"That was pretty funny." Yue chuckled.  
Sakura smiled. "I like him much better this way."   
When they landed Sakura and Yue looked around and recognized where they were. "Hey! We're still in Tomeda!" Sakura smiled.  
"Nadeshiko! Be careful up there!" A small voice cried.  
"Sonomi! Don't worry so much! I'll be fine." Another voice replied.  
They two looked behind them to see two small girls, about eight and nine. One had long brown hair and a kind face and sat up in a tree. The other had short brown hair, though she remained on the ground, starring with a worried face at the one in the tree. "Mom!?" Sakura gasped.  
Suddenly the girl in the tree began to tip over. "Oh no..." She cried.  
"Nadeshiko!" The one on the ground gasped.  
"Yue!" Sakura shouted.  
"Right." Yue nodded and quickly dashed under the tree, losing his wings at the same time, just as the girl fell from the tree.   
The girl slowly opened her squinted eyes and looked up at Yue. As you looked down at her he was shocked. 'She looks just like a younger Sakura!' He thought.  
"Thanks mister." She smiled.  
"Hey! Who are you!?" The second girl demanded with puffed out cheeks. "Let Nadeshiko down!"  
Yue was amazed at how mad the girl had gotten when he had just saved the girl's life. He shrugged and let her down. Sakura ran over and joined them all.   
"Who are you two!?" The older one demanded.  
"Well, my name is Sakura, and this is Yue. We just moved in around here."  
"Hi!" The one who was in the tree giggled. "My name's Nadeshiko, and this is my cousin Sonomi!"  
"Sonomi! Nadeshiko! Time to come in!" A voice called from the house.   
Sonomi turned around. "Coming!" She called back. "Come on Nadeshiko!" She grabbed her cousin's arm and brought her inside.  
"Wow..." Yue sighed. "That was strange."   
"You're telling me?" Sakura got all wide eyed.  
"Um...something just occurred to me..." Yue sighed.  
"What?"  
***  
"Eriol! They have no where to go!" Tomoyo cried. "You managed to figure out where they are but that won't help them any if they don't have a place to go and stay!"  
"Tomoyo, I can't help it..." Eriol rubbed his forehead, taking off his glasses. "I didn't do it this time, so I had no control over where they went."  
"There isn't anybody they can turn to?"  
"Not that I kn..." Suddenly an idea came to him. "Wait! I know!" He stood up and grabbed his jacket and rushed to the door. "Come on!" He called back to Tomoyo, who shrugged and followed.  
***  
Kaho walked to her door when someone knocked. She opened it to see Eriol and Tomoyo there. "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing their worried expressions.  
"Sakura and Yue have been sent back and time!" Tomoyo burst out.  
"What?" Kaho gasped. "Eriol, if you're playing with them again..."  
"It's not me for the last time!!!" Eriol shouted.   
"Oh."  
"I've found where they are, but they have no connections there whatsoever, except...." Eriol calmed down.  
"Except?"  
"Your family."  
"Well that should work. If they figure it out..." Kaho pointed out.  
***  
"Can you go get those two customers Tasuki?"  
"Yes Mama." He replied. He was a shy young man, not very socialable. Most of his spare time was spent helping out at his family's temple.  
"Can...can I help you?" He stuttered.  
"Oh!" Sakura had not noticed he had arrived until he spoke. "Is this the Mizuki shrine?"  
"Yes it is." He nodded.  
"Well...Do you believe in magic?" Sakura whispered.  
"And, more importantly," Yue added. "Does the name Clow Reed ring a bell?"  
"Clow Reed!?" Tasuki gasped. "How do you know about him!?"  
"May we come in and speak with your family?" Yue suggested.  
Tasuki nodded dumbly and led them in. "Mama! There are some people here who want to talk to you about Clow Reed!"  
"What!?" A range of voices cried. About seven people dashed into the hallway, each with a spell of energy in their hands, pointed at Sakura and Yue.  
"Well, if we're going to play like that..." Yue smirked and raised his hands and made the blue crystals appear, ready to attack.  
"Yue! Stop it!" Sakura yelped and grabbed his arm. "Don't hurt them! If you do we'll be stuck here with out a place to stay!"  
Yue sighed and his crystals disappeared. "Thank-you." Sakura smiled and hugged his arm. She then turned to the Mizuki's and tried to get them to calm down. "We didn't come here to harm you. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I have come from the future. I am the next Mistress of the Clow card. This is Yue, the moon guardian created by Clow Reed and my good friend." Sakura introduced them.  
"Good friend?" Yue whispered.  
"I didn't want to say something like 'the man I love' because I'd sound so mushy...Come on...you know I still love you right?"  
"Of course."  
"Good."  
"And what proof have you?" A woman demanded.  
"Um...I have my key." Sakura pulled out her key. "Release!" She cried and it extended into her staff. "Is that good proof?"  
"Not really. How do we know that isn't from another realm of magic?" A male piped up.  
"Why don't you show them the Clow cards?" Yue suggested.  
"I can't..." Sakura mumbled.   
"What?"  
"I...I ...I left them in my bag, and that's still at Eriol's house!" Sakura began to cry.  
"Ah..." Yue bit his lip. He had not meant for Sakura to cry. "Don't worry! We'll figure something out!" He assured her and gave her a tight hug.  
Suddenly a light glowed around the two and the time portal appeared under them. "Tsk, tsk." A voice appeared out of nowhere. "It does seem I sent you two to the wrong time. I'll have to try again!"   
"Yue, who is that?" Sakura gasped, tears running to a stop.  
"I don't know Sakura." Yue replied. "But I sense a strong power source."  
"I know, me too."  
Then they fell...  
  
Notes: Hio! First chapter complete! What do you think? I hope to get the next chapter up soon so I hope you all like it! ^_^ 


End file.
